In the cosmetic and other industries, liquid-based products often come in packaging as a complete, constituted product ready for use. Such product packaging is usually single-use and disposable, rather than being refillable or reusable. Packages often contain a quantity of the product which exceeds that required for a single usage, resulting in the remainder of the product drying out, spoiling, or otherwise going to waste.
Cosmetic products are commonly sold pre-constituted or hydrated, ready for use by the end user. However, these products require stabilizers and chemical preservatives that prevent spoilage. Otherwise, the products would have short shelf lives. It is desirable to provide packaging that does not require the use of such chemical additives. These additives detract from how natural the product is. It is desirable to provide a more natural product, so additives should be avoided when possible.
Many cosmetic facial treatments such as face masks can be very expensive for the end user. Further, they require a trip to the spa. Consumers desire a more affordable product they can use at home.
The above problems, and others, are reduced by the invention as herein described and shown.